


Animal Crossing

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha takes an interest in Violet's Animal Crossing adventures.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

The microwave dinged just as Prisha had gotten up to check on it. Reaching inside, she carefully extracted two mugs of hot cocoa, placing them quickly down on the counter. She grabbed a spoon from her utensil drawer, lightly skimming the surface of the liquid to remove the gluey residue from the top of each mug. Then she took the mugs in hand and made her way back over to the couch.

Violet was curled up on one corner of the couch with a blanket, looking so dang cute that Prisha wanted to push the Switch aside and give her something else to focus on. She could tell that Violet was too invested in her game for that though. Her tongue was stuck out just the tiniest bit as she concentrated on whatever she was attempting, her fingers mashing the controls desperately.

“Wow, I didn’t know Animal Crossing could be that intense,” Prisha noted, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Animal Crossing is always fucking intense,” Violet growled. Her eyes didn’t leave the screen. “I’m trying to get rid of Moose. He looks just like Ahab, that creepy cook that worked at Ericson’s when Louis and I first started. But no matter how many times I hit him with my butterfly net, he won’t. fucking. leave!”

She was adorable when she was angry. Prisha watched her in fascination, noting how her pajama top with the cute baby chick on it had gotten all scrunched up around her waist in the midst of her anger. Prisha loved when she wore that shirt. “You should drink your cocoa before it gets cold,” she mentioned lightly.

Violet nodded, placing her Switch down for a second to take a sip. Prisha glanced down at the screen. She knew Animal Crossing had cute characters, but she wasn’t exactly sure what the appeal was outside of that. Violet had her character’s passport pulled up on the screen right now. Rather than making her character look like herself, she’d given the girl darker skin and longer hair. It was a charming design. Prisha was about to look away when her eyes suddenly did a double take. Wait a minute. Was the name of Violet’s character… Prisha? She instinctively snatched up the controller, ignoring Violet’s distressed yelp as she examined the screen. Her eyes weren’t deceiving her. The name was Prisha.

“Prish, no fair, give it back!” Violet whined, leaning forward with outstretched arms.

Prisha simply leaned back, holding the Switch at arm’s length. “Vi, do you mean to tell me that you’ve been playing as me in Animal Crossing this whole time and didn’t think to mention it?”

Violet pulled back, hiding her face in shame behind a pillow. “It’s not a big deal, I just…”

“That’s so cute!” Prisha gushed, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. “Does that mean I can design a villager that looks like you? I want to play!”

Violet removed the pillow from her face, giving Prisha a skeptical look. “Seriously?”

“Well, you made me look so cute, I bet I could make you look even cuter!” Prisha gasped, looking back at the screen. “Could we be in the game together? We could make a quaint little beach house and collect seashells and coral all day! Oh, it sounds divine!”

“Well, we could visit each other’s islands,” Violet responded, sitting back up. “First you’d need your own copy of the game though, and if you don’t have your own console it’ll mess with the progress of the game…”

“I don’t care about all that,” Prisha tutted, waving a hand dismissively as she handed the Switch back to Violet. “If you’ll just excuse me for a moment…” She jumped up from the couch, running toward her bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Ordering my own copy! I’m going to pay for next day delivery!” Prisha’s voice was faint from inside the other room. Violet could hear her loudly clacking on her laptop keyboard, the way she did when she got really excited.

Violet lay back down on the couch, feeling a sort of giddy warmth filling her heart. She couldn’t wait to play Animal Crossing with Prisha.


End file.
